marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Howard Saint
thumbHoward Saint fue un empresario corrupto y enemigo de The Punisher. Biografía ''The Punisher Bobby, is killed during an FBI action, Howard eventually discovers that the main responsible for his death is Frank Castle, an undercover agent who Bobby believed to be a weapon merchant, Otto Krieg. Following his wife's suggestion, Howard has all Castle's family killed along with him. But of course, Frank lived. ">Howard es un jefe de la mafia poderosa, con muchos asuntos abrió con mucha gente peligrosa. Cuando su hijo, Bobby, es asesinado durante una acción de FBI, Howard descubre que el principal responsable de su muerte es Frank Castillo, un agente encubierto que Bobby cree que un comerciante de armas, Otto Krieg. Siguiendo la sugerencia de su esposa, Howard tiene familia del Castillo todos asesinado junto con él. Pero por supuesto, vivió Frank. Harry Heck and The Russian, to kill him. Meanwhile, Castle, with the aid of the small time criminal Mickey Duka, makes Howard believe that his wife Livia is cheating on him with his best friend Quentin Glass with false evidence "accidentally" found by Saint himself. Howard believes he has a confirmation of the two's affair when he finds a Livia's earring on Quentin's pillow in his residence. After a tense confrontation, Howard kills Quentin, with the latter not knowing why. Later, he takes Livia in his car and brings her to a bridge over a railway. There, he throws her off the bridge down onto the train tacks at the same moment a train is passing by, killing her. ">Cuando los hermanos Toro, un par de mafiosos cubanos, se produjo un error de comercio en territorio del Santo se quejan, y una enorme cantidad de dinero se pierde, Howard se da cuenta de que Castillo está aún vivo y en una venganza personal contra él. Él contrata a dos asesinos, Harry Heck y La de Rusia, para matarlo. Mientras tanto, Castillo, con la ayuda de la penal de tiempo pequeño Mickey Duka, hace Howard creer que su esposa que Livia le engaña con su mejor amigo Quentin vidrio con pruebas falsas "accidentalmente" encontrado por Saint a sí mismo. Howard cree que tiene una confirmación del caso de los dos cuando encuentra pendiente de un Livia en almohada de Quentin en su residencia. Después de un tenso enfrentamiento, Howard mata a Quentin, con este último sin saber por qué. Más tarde, Livia se lleva en su coche y lleva a un puente sobre un ferrocarril. Allí, le lanza su apagado el puente hacia abajo en el tren tachuelas en el mismo momento que pase un tren, matándola. John that Quentin is "wrapped up in something" while his mother "is gone" and "took the train" when John asks about them. Sometime after, Castle arrives and when all his men are killed, Howard tries to escape, but is intercepted by Castle, who confronts him and shoots him just below his chest. Castle reveals to him that he killed John, and made him kill his own wife and best friend. He then drags Howard over to a car and ties him to it, starting the engine and letting the car go against others parked that were rigged with explosives that Castle planted prior to entering the club, and Howard explodes with the vehicles, with the flames of the burning cars resembling The Punisher's trademark skull. ">En su club, Howard ofrece 50.000 dólares al hombre que termina Castillo, mientras que al mismo tiempo decirle a John que Quentin es "envuelto en algo" mientras que su madre "se ha ido" y "tomó el tren" cuando John le pregunta acerca de ellos. Algún tiempo después, Castillo llega y cuando mueren todos sus hombres, Howard intenta escapar, pero es interceptado por Castillo, quien se enfrenta a él y le dispara justo debajo de su pecho. Castillo le revela que él mató a John y le hizo matar a su propia esposa y mejor amiga. Arrastra a Howard sobre un coche y le ATA, arrancar el motor y dejar el coche ir contra otros estacionados que fueron manipuladas con explosivos que Castillo plantado antes de entrar en el club, y Howard explota con los vehículos, con las llamas de los coches de combustión similar al cráneo de marca registrada de The Punisher. Rasgos de carácter Quentin Glass, his wife, and his twin sons. He loves his wife very much, although possessively, as Mickey mentions that "any man who looks at her wrong, he winds up in Tampa Bay". ">Howard es un hombre ambicioso, cruel y codicioso, que considera por lo general la gente alrededor de él como simples perseguir un objetivo, las únicas excepciones, siendo su mejor amigo Quentin vidrio, su esposa y sus hijos gemelos. Ama a su esposa mucho, aunque posesivamente, Mickey menciona que "cualquier hombre que mira su mal, termina en Tampa Bay". Saint es un líder inteligente y astuto, capaz de ganar el respeto de sus subordinados y para compensar el complejo planes y comercia con hombres peligrosos, tales como los hermanos Toro. Relaciones *Livia Saint - esposa. *Bobby Saint - hijo. *Saint John - hijo. *Vidrio de Quentin - mejor amigo y brazo derecho. *Mickey Duka - subordinado. *El ruso - subordinado. *Harry Heck - subordinado. *The Punisher - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Canon **The Punisher (Primera aparición) - John Travolta Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *Historia de Howard Saint es un homenaje a Otelo de Shakespeare. *Howard Saint nunca apareció en los comics de Punisher y fue creado para la película. Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:El Castigador Categoría:Empresarios Categoría:Fallecidos